1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to outdoor lighting. In particular, the present invention relates to outdoor landscape lighting.
2. Description of Related Art
Outdoor lighting systems have been around for many years. However, low-cost, automated low-voltage lighting systems are a relatively recent introduction into the outdoor lighting market. These low-voltage systems typically include a plurality of lighting fixtures wired together and to a control box. The lighting elements in the lighting fixtures are typically 4-Volt or 11-Volt incandescent bulbs. The control box typically plugs into a conventional AC power outlet and includes the necessary voltage regulators, AC to DC converters, on-off switches, and optional timers.
There are several problems associated with such low-voltage lighting systems. For example, they must be plugged into a conventional AC power outlet to receive power, the incandescent bulbs do not provide high intensity light, and the they cannot be utilized in remote locations away from an AC outlet.
Some outdoor lighting systems utilize individual lighting fixtures having solar cells and rechargeable batteries. These systems typically include a solar cell located on the hood of the lighting fixture, a small rechargeable battery located inside the hood, and a photovoltaic cell to control when the lighting fixture turns on and off. As with the AC systems, the lighting elements in the lighting fixtures are typically 4-Volt or 11-Volt incandescent bulbs.
The are also problems associated with these types of lighting systems. For example, the size and number of the rechargeable batteries is extremely limited, resulting in short periods of illumination, the incandescent bulbs do not provide high intensity light, and the lighting fixtures must operate independently of each other.